lyrania3fandomcom-20200215-history
Events
Events Timezone (London, UK timezone) Event Items Event info: Valentine's Day special event book, hat, and candy to share. The candy gives double time. St. Patrick's Day special event book and hat, Beer can be drunk to give the effect of a random potion, or mixed with existing potions to increase their effectiveness. Clovers can be consumed for an instant 1 hour of personal double Easter special event book, hat, and Easter Eggs to eat/share. The Easter Eggs give double time. One can also find six colored eggs. * 1. Blue eggs - gives up to 7 tokens. * 2. Red eggs - gives up to 20 minutes of stat double. * 3. Green eggs - gives jade and a small amount to the jade god. So, if you get 1000 jade, the /pot gets 2000. * 4. Pink eggs - gives a piece of jewelry, the kinds can be seen just below. * 5. Orange eggs - gives a couple minutes of quad, 1, 2, 3, 5, or 10 minutes. * 6. Brown eggs - gives some dungeon points, 100, 200, 500, 1000, and 3000 Easter Egg Jewelry: * Carrot Earring - Earring - 150 Health, 50 Attack, 250 Accuracy * Yellow Chick Ring - Ring - 84 Health, 42 Attack, 21 Defense, 42 Accuracy, 84 Evasion * Bunnymund's Bracers - Bracelet - 250 Attack, 250 Defense * Lucky Rabbit Foot - Necklace - 111 Health, 111 Attack, 111 Defense, 222 Accuracy, 222 Evasion * Easter Bunny Ears - Crown - 69 Health, 750 Attack, 69 Defense, 600 Accuracy, 69 Evasion Can also obtain the pet Bunny Rabbit as a rare drop, or with a Token purchase of $20 or more. 4/20 Can get special 4/20-related drops, also we got a Double Token promo with all purchases. # Suspicious Brownie - gives personal double, up to 60 minutes. # King Kandy Kush - gives double time to everyone in your current area, up to 30 minutes # Stoned Stones - gives personal stat double, up to 60 minutes. # Mighty Mighty Indica - gives stat double to everyone in your current area, up to 30 minutes # Raptor Rip - gives quad to everyone in your area, up to 30 minutes # Nitemare's Special Cookie - changes your current rank to an event-specific one. # Hand Rolled Hemp - gives you some tokens, up to 7. # Prerolled Blunt - gives you some dungeon points, up to 3000. # Bowser Buds - reduces current building timer, up to 10 minutes # Jade Joints - gives you some jade, and starts a jade rain with half of what you got, up to 18000 jade (9000 jade rain) # Nitemare Kush - permanently switches some of your stats from one type to another, up to 5 at once. ex: you lose 5 health stat points, but they become attack stat points. Each of the drops, when consumed, will give 7:00 of the Baked status. It gives +420% hungry, -20 accuracy, and -20 evasion. Going to your house while baked, and 'raiding the fridge' (going to the kitchen) will let you claim an extra consumable at most once every 60 minutes. The ranks that can be found are: Bong Ripper, Permafried, Herbal Healer, Seed Planter, Whoaimsohighicanfeelsound, Puff Puff Passer, Toke Master, Greened Out, Chronic User, Weed Theif, Green Machine, Bluntzilla, and Midnight Toker St. George's Day guilds that fight dragons will receive double the amount of time from defeating it. Lyranian New Year 24 hours of double, plus any double received that day turns your double experience into quadruple experience and gold for the duration of the extra double. When the server clock hits 00:00 again, much like Cinderella's pumpkin and mice, everything reverts back to whatever you had before the day started. For example, if you had 2500 minutes of the double when the day began, you'd now have 2500 minutes of quadruple, but when the day ends, and since 1440 minutes have transpired, you'd have 1060 minutes of double. Fancy Cocktails could be found prior to 2017 and would give random potion effects when consumed. 2017: The chance to find extra Tradeskill Worker slots is greatly increased. There are several types of firework drops, listed below. Each firework besides the plain one seems to be references to other Persistent Browser Games in the genre. * Fireworks: give global double from 5-60 minutes. * Firework Mk II: gives global stat double from 5-60 minutes. * Nite Signal Torch: gives global quad, up to 12 minutes. * Nevard Howler, Rebranded Firechicken Palmtree, Ground Water Aerial Salute, Dropped Safeplace Spider, Dragoon Knife Willow, and Existence Doors Whistle: reduces the building timer for everyone in any of the housing districts (you'll probably want to pick your own) by up to 15 minutes. * China BoLler Comet, Forsaken Rune Article Clone, Orionic Saturn Shell, Elvorian Fallen Leaves, HeroicRPG Smoke Item, * and Toast Lalismanos Roman Candle: reduces your personal building timer by up to 60 minutes. Talk Like A Pirate Day Special event book and hat. Bottle Of Rum gives 60 minutes of personal double. Halloween Special event book and hat. Trick Or Treating is enabled which allows players to visit another house once an hour and get a Halloween Candy. The effects are: 1. "You feel a strange change come over you.." Ranks By Year * 2011 - Robot, Ghost, Skeleton, Werewolf, Devil, Demon, Pirate, Zombie, Ninja, Witch, and Vampire. * 2012 - Highwayman, Pumpkin-Head, Ghoul, Creeper, Gelatinous Blob, Fairy, Wizard, Wight, Swamp Thing, Goblin, and Scary Clown. * 2013 - The Hulk, Oracle, Storm, The Coon, Superman, Aquaman, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ant Man, Mysterion, Batman * 2014 - Vomit, Dr Dread, Loki, Bender, Timmy, Fright, Nightwalker, Knight Rider, Sexy Dwarf, Kawaii, Shade * 2015 - Carebear, Grumpy Keith, Grammar Police, Mother-In-Law, Not-The-Mod, Exploded Bat, Evil Twin, Not-The-Admin, Direwolf, Nightmare, Bloody AxeMan * 2016 - Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Hercules, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Prometheus, Apollo, and Hermes * 2017 - �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� , �� When eating a piece of candy, you aren't guaranteed to receive a rank from the current year. Remember that crabby old lady's house you stopped at? She's been saving unused pieces since 2011, so you could get anything from those. ^_~ Note that the change may be to the same rank as you are currently wearing. Note also that you cannot return to a special rank or other Halloween costume unless you have a Wardrobe that can store them or a guild that can bestow guild ranks, which cannot be stored. 2. It tastes delicious! No effect 3. You feel fantastic! And you've never felt as good as how you do right now, except for maybe when you think of how you felt that day when you felt the way that you do right now! Right now! Right now! 10 minutes of double 4. You start to feel sick. :( Health +-10 for 10:00 Attack +-10 for 10:00 Defence +-10 for 10:00 Accuracy +-10 for 10:00 Evasion +-10 for 10:00 (they are actually all -10, but it shows as +-) 5. You feel energized! Health +20 for 10:00 Attack+20 for 10:00 Defence +20 for 10:00 Accuracy +20 for 10:00 Evasion +20 for 10:00 You can also find Cobweb Confections in maps/dungeons four sizes; Tiny, Small, Regular, and Big. You can gain or lose permanent stats between -15 and +15. Back To Top Bonfire Night How it works: # A player goes to the main guild page. # That player clicks the Bonfire Button (underneath the festival grounds). # They can put any amount of lumber from their inventory onto the bonfire in exchange for double. # The rate at which double (for the entire guild) is given is unknown until the day. The Bonfire uses Lumber once 00:00 (server time) rolls around. Anyone in the guild can add more Lumber at any point during Bonfire Night. The double given rate does not start over if the time runs out during Bonfire Night, Example: If it took 1 Lumber for the first minute, 2 Lumber for the second, 3 Lumber for the third, etc., and double ended it would be started again at where it was left off. Once 00:00 (again, server time) rolls around on November 6th, no further Lumber can be added to increase double! Lyrael's Birthday Special event book and hat, presents which give double and jade if used on self, or global quad, but no jade, if given to the queen. * Small Present - 5 minutes of global quad * Medium Present - 15 minutes of global quad * Large Present - 30 minutes of global quad * Giant Present - 60 minutes of global quad Note: The amount of quad if opened on one's self is the same amounts as global. Christmas Special event book and hat. Christmas Crackers that give double. Every player receives a free temporary 100%/10% to all boosts. Everyone gets a Christmas gift; those with a Lounge and Fireplace in it get a gift in a Christmas Stocking as well. The Robin can also be found during the event or bought with a $20 purchase only during the promo portion. There are also drops that will affect guild timers for research (Sweet Silver Bells) and the guild boss (Hark How Them Bells) These reduce the timers by 1 hour respectively. These may be used for another guild if you wish, by specifying a player who is part of a guild and clicking "give" instead of "use" You may also receive a Present wrapped in . The presents can contain random consumables, guild boss drops (seeds, tesla coil, etc), dungeon orbs Note: Stockings do not stack, i.e., one does not get one for each Lounge and Fireplace. Santa is a jolly old elf, not a stupid old elf, and knows when children are trying to pull a fast one on him. The last child to do this was greeted with multiple lumps of 'coal' on Christmas morning. Christmas Token Bonuses 100% increases: # Experience # Gold # Quest # Stat Drop # Global Drop 10% increases # Health # Defence # Attack # Jack Of All Jades # Dungeon Mastery 5% increases # Accuracy # Evasion Examples of the boost additions: If you have Experience Boost at 23%, you'd now have 123%. If you had Health Boost at 7%, you'd now have 17%. If you had Gold Boost at 500%, you'd now have 600%. If you have no boosts, you still get the increases. Santa forgets no child on Christmas! PokeKeithWithSticksmas - Self-explanatory. Event Items During each event that gives a hat and book, the chance to find them is increased as one can only find the event ones during that particular event, such as finding Christmas books during the Christmas event. You can find older hats and books of the same event's prior years, though it must be done in reverse chronological order, and each year back has a lower chance than later. For example, during Valentine's Day, one would find 'Blissful Bears (2015), then Eww Boys (2014), then Magic Dance (2013), and then finally, Valentina (2012). Hats work in the same fashion. However, you do not need to find both the book and hat from the same year to get older ones. In addition, if married, only one spouse needs to find a book or hat to get it. Lastly, for event hats and books, only a plot is needed, so if any are gained, they will show up later in a Hat Stand and/or Bookcase. For more information on Books. For more information on Hats.